User blog:Konanoki/Konanoki Riffs on a someone else's "My top ten hated characters" list
the meme in question my commentary is on bold, also what i type is dramatic. take it with a grain of salt. LET'S ROLL "Another meme I've done, this time with kyoichin's 10 Most Hated Characters, featuring female anime characters I really REALLY hate. WARRNING: If you love these characters, beware, flames ahead!" First of all, you mispelled "Warning", second of all, couldn't you say "i respect your opinion" instead of "flames ahead"? no offense. "10: Ume Shiraume (Ben-To) - All this b**ch ever does is beat up a poor guy for little to no reason and tries to force a yaoi-loving girl to be hers. She's a Karma Houdini too. However, she's high on the list because she's actually meant to be hated for her actions, not like the other females on the list who are not only supposed to be the good guys, or girls, but your supposed to cheer them on when ever they beat up a male character." Her actions are done in comedic tone for, y'know, comedy? Also have you heard of slapstick comedy? that's a real thing. "9: Motoko Aoyama (Love Hina) - A so-called honorable warrior who does nothing but hate men for stupid reasons and attacks Keitaro for no reason. She's also high on the list cause she at least get's better in the manga (But NOT in the anime.)" You already said that point, okay? As a side note, congrats on overlooking literally everything else of Motoko's personality and only focusing on her slapstick antics. (obvious sarcasm) "8: Sakura Haruno (Naruto) - A stupid pink-haired b**ch who treats Naruto like s**t even though he loves her and crushes on Sauske even though he hates her, she almost gets better in Shippuden, but quickly snaps back to her usless, b**chy self. Hinata is way better then her." Oh no how dare she beat naruto up for comedy she's now hecatia from touhou (aka goddess of hell) for not treating her lover perfectly lmaooo "7: Akane Tendo (Ranma 1/2) - A violent, short-tempered b**ch who get's angry at the drop of a hat, Ranma should dump her and find someone better." Oh no! How dare Akane beat Ranma up for shits 'n giggles! Get the police! "6: Doroko Mitsukai (Bludgeoning Angel Doroko-Chan) - Violent, psychotic and just plan horrible Karma Houdini angel who kills Sakura just because she can. Plus Stockholm Syndrome 'causes Sakura to fall in love with her. She is no angel folks. Her younger sister is much better." Okay aleast it wasn't the same "hurr durr they beat someone up for shits and laughs" reason like the last 4. I'm not familiar with BADC, so i can't point my finger here. EDIT: Now that i saw BADC, I can safely say that: 1. It's Dokuro, not Dokoro. And 2. It's her job to kill Sakura! She is a fucking assassin! (Why does she need to revive Sakura everytime she kills him, though? Maybe either i haven't been paying attention, or maybe Dokuro got too attached to Sakura.) "5: Chitoge Kirisaki (Nisekoi) - G*d, I hate this b**ch," Did. You. Just. Censor. The. Word. "God"? Holy shit, i'm dying. "all she ever does is get angry and beat up Raku for no reason," "No reason" From what i gathered from the first episode of Nisekoi, Raku called Chitoge a monkey/gorilla and she didn't take it well and hit him. He kept doing this a few more times despite the outcome being the same thing - Raku gets hurt. So it's not because Chitoge punched Raku for no reason, it's because Raku understandably angered Chitoge. "like for example, in the beach episode, Marika teases Raku into rubbing suntan lotion on her, then teases him some more by rubbing her boobs on him. Not only does Raku refuse to rub lotion on her, but he get uncomfortable when she rubs her boobs on him, and yet, Chitoge ASSUMES Raku is being a pervert and punches him." Why are you surprised? Tsunderes tend to hit before thinking things though. "Yeah, if I were Raku, I'd dump this blonde b**ch and get together with Onodera." OH NO HOW DARE THIS GIRL BEAT RAKU UP SHE'S INSTANTLY A HORRIBLE PERSON EVEN THOUGH IT'S SLAPSTICK COMEDY!!! Also, if I were Raku, i'd still date Chitoge. "BTW, I am aware she got "character development" by Chapter 199 in the manga, BUT I DON'T CARE!!! I still HATE this f**kin' gorilla b**ch!" Guess what? You're quite petty. Also, "gorrila bitch" so she's Donkey Kong now? lmaoooo Edit: Don't get surprised if you get hit by Chitoge if you call her a "Gorilla Bitch". "Worse, she and Raku get married at the end *coughStockholmSyndromecough* ," I had to look up what the fuck was "Stockholm Syndrome" and I must say, you're ignoring a few factors: 1. Chitoge becoming a better person (You literally said you don't care if she got "character development" on Chapter 199) 2. The sheer fact how plenty of people in the series are witnesses of Raku being "abused", yet don't do jackshit bout Chitoge "abusing" him. Why? It's comedy. 3. You wouldn't marry an abusive person (unless you're an idiot, a machoist, is suffering though Stockholm Syndrome, or all three) at all! Why did Raku marry Chitoge? Because 1. She's not abusive, and 2. THEY GOT BETTER EVENTUALLY "which means she gets to abuse Raku for all eternity" More like sometimes get "abused" by Chitoge "(and they're son" It's THEIR, not THEY'RE "is going to make the same mistake his father made and marry an abusive tsundere female like Chitoge)" . Mistake? What mistake? "What a Karma Houdini!" Oh yeah, because it's not drama and it's comedy, in a nutshell i can sum this up with a stupid image: ' ' "4: Every Female Character in This Anime Except Miharu Shimizu (Baka & Test: Summon the Beasts)" What about Akira? " - Minami is a cruel b**ch, Mizuki is psychotic," Minami is a tsundere (then again all tsunderes are pratically invaild psychopaths for you), Mizuki is a yandere, and we all know yanderes aren't exactly stable. "Shouko is a domestic abuser and Aiko is sadistic and evil." Well i don't know how she even gets away with tazing Yuuji all the time...Oh wait, it's played for laughs! Oh, Aiko is not a sadist nor evil, she is just a tease and a prankster. "P"lus they're all Karma Houdinis. Miharu, of all people, is way more tolerable than these other b**ches." 1. It's played for laughs for Lady Hijiri's sake. 2. You only let Miharu off the hook because she doesn't partake in "abuse" as much as often, although there are times she does TRY to harm Akihisa over Minami, because she is one jealous bitch lmao "3: Naru Narusegawa (Love Hina) Why? Just why, does this b**ch exist?!" EASY! Because she simply does! *insert surprised pikachu meme here* "All she ever does is punch Keitaro and call him a pervert for no reason at all," Played for laughs! "not to mention she pushes Shinobu around like a slave and treats her family like s**t even though they love her." Show evidence or it's bullshit, even then, it's most likely played for laughs. "Not to mention she's a total Karma Houdini and Keitaro marries her at the end of the manga (again thank you Stockholm Syndrome)," Do i have to pin-point everything i said about in Defense of Chitoge to use with Naru? "which means the poor guy is gonna spend eternity as a punching bag to his wife." Like man, have you heard of "Slapstick Comedy" or "Rule of Funny"? If it weren't to those two things, Keitaro would be dead by episode 2. Also you forget Naru improves Keitaro, please dump this b**ch and get with someone better, like Mutsumi." You can't tell a fictional character to dump a character you personally hate without sounding like a brat. Plus, you only want Keitaro to be with Mutsumi because she is a "uwuwuwu pure babby that doesn't partake in abuse", plenty of people treat her and Shinobu that way. "2: Kirie Kojima (Girls Bravo) - I! F***ING! HATE! THIS! B**CH!!!" WE!! FUCKING!! GET!! IT!! YOU!! HATE!! TSUNDERES!! "The only thing she does in this anime is beat up her, so-called, best friend and never listens to him when he tries to explain his actions." surprised Pikachu meme goes here "Not to mention it's her fault that Yukinari is afraid of girls in the first place." It is not 100% Kirie's fault! Other girls treated him poorly too! "Now I am aware that she becomes nicer in the 2nd season of the anime, but that does not, repeat, NOT forgive her actions toward Yukinari in the 1st season." How dare she realize the errors of her ways and become a better person, just because she was a slapstick tsundere towards Yukinari!? Fukuyama may be a pervert, but he's way better than this psycho b**ch any day." Okay but neither's actions are okay in reality, coming from someone who is kin with 3 perverts (Seitekina, Katsuragi, and Issei Hyoudou) and 3 tsunderes (Lingyin Huang, Natsuki from Doki Doki Literature Club, and Louise from Familiar of Zero). "Edit: Before we get to #1, here are some (Dis)Honorable Mentions:" oh no. "Haruna (Is This a Zombie?) - So annoying!" insert jeffy quote here ("Uh uh uh!") "Kitsune/Mitsune (Love Hina) - Lying, cheating b**ch who cons money from Keitaro and gets him in trouble on purpose. And she's a Karma Houdini." I admit i wasn't surprised when she stole Keitaro's money on Episode 8, especially considering there was a sudden obvious clue that Mitsune did it, but she's only a karma houdini because it's a comedy anime. "Kaolla Su (Love Hina) - Annoying and psychotic at the same time, what's worse is that she doesn't know it." Guess who can't handle hyperactive girls? This guy who made the list. And i'm a Suu Kinnie, to boot. Also, she's like 14! She's still a child at heart! "Sarah McDougal (Love Hina) - A spoiled brat who needs to be grounded for eternity." Go back to GoAnimate. PLEASE. "Haruka Urashima (Love Hina) - She doesn't even care about her nephew. What a b**ch." Because fuck you if you don't do anything about your nephew's slapstick situation "Hina Urashima (Love Hina) - What kind of grandmother ALLOWS a bunch of b**tcy girls to abuse HER OWN GRANDSON?!?!" The type who realizes they're on a comedic anime. Oh, you mispelled "Bitchy" too. "Shampoo (Ranma 1/2) - Annoying and cruel. Nabiki Tendo (Ranma 1/2) - Evil , heartless con artist and a Karma Houdini to boot." Okay we get it you hate karma houdinis, but those girls are only "karma houdinis" because it's a comedy anime, not take you seriously. By the way, Shampoo is worse than Akane behavior wise, yet Akane is in the top 10 list and Shampoo is not. Hilarious. "Ran Kotobuki (Super GALS!) - She's annoying and very b**chy." Who? Kagome Higurashi (InuYasha) - Sometimes I wish InuYasha would SIT her. X(" Because god forbid expecting training go perfectly fine with a girl who's inexperienced with training someone, too. Shinobu Miyake (Urusei Yatsura) - Short-tempered b**ch." And? Your reasons are highly repetitive. "Chitose Nanbu (Ah My Buddha) - Like Naru, only more abusive and hateful! She's a Karma Houdini too." Yet she isn't mentioned as often... " Yuuko Atouda (Ah My Buddha) - She's a b**ch, 'nuff said." LMAO SHE'S A BITCH SO WHAT? " Haruka Amanogawa (Ah My Buddha) - She get's Ikkou beatin' up by the girls on purpose by teasing him for her own amusement. What a heartless b**ch!" sigh Sakura Sugai (Ah My Buddha) - She's like Mitsune if she was obsessed with food instead of money." Okay, and??? "Jotoku Kawahara (Ah My Buddha) - She's like Keitaro's selfish grandmother, IF NOT WORSE!!!" Because she let someone get beat up for the lolz? " Yuka (Elfen Lied) - She abuses her cousin for stupid reasons." " Ibuki Ikaruga (Asu no Yoichi) - Abusive b**ch!" Let me guess...Slapstick? " Haruko Amaya (Maken-Ki!) - Also an abusive b**ch." I heard Takeru actually did stupid choices that justified such behavior, but other than that it's still supposed to be funny. At this rate you might as well list off every tsundere or character who dares to beat their lover or anyone up for the lolz. "Kanako Sumiyoshi (Nyan Koi!) - Another abusive b**ch. Aruku 18-kin, Unko/Sadako Ijuin and Albertina II/Bell AKA the Student Council (Himegoto) - A trio of heartless b**ches who treat the main character like garbage." Himegoto is one those anime that test your tolerance of slapstick, and i can tell you horribly failed the test. I never felt bad for Hime for everything that was meant to make you "Kaori Miyazono (Your Lie in April) - An abusive, hateful, selfish b**ch who forced a poor boy back into playing piano AGAINST HIS WILL!!! I'm glad she dies at the end of the series." What. What. WHAT. She FUCKING DIED BECAUSE OF SOME SICKNESS THAT WAS OUT OF HER CONTROL. I DON'T CARE WHAT SHE DID TO JOUSEI. IT'S PLAYED FOR LAUGHS. THAT DOES NOT JUSTIFY HER DEATH. YOU HEARTLESS PERSON. ...Okay i think i'm overboard on this. "Himeko (Sket Dance) - A total b**ch." we get it you hate bitches "Tsubaki Sawabe (Your Lie in April) - Same as Kaori. Hope she dies too." You're heartless! A very heartless person! "Every Female Character in This Anime (Infinite Stratos) - ……no comment. X(" Honestly, i'm not gonna fucking bother trying to point out how everyone, especially Charlotte and the Sarashiki sisters, aren't horrible people. I'm really not gonna bother to. I did write a huge list on how the IS Harem is not abusive. I'll provide a link later "And now, my most hated female anime character ever..." HERE WE GO "1: Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Valliere (The Familiar of Zero) - OH. MY. F**KING. G*D. Where do I begin?!" Oh. my. fucking. god. where i do begin, too? "She kidnaps a poor guy through a magic spell," Which she wanted to dispose at first, but ultmatiely couldn't. "makes him her slave, treats him like an animal," To be fair, everyone else summoned an animal of sorts, also he is her "pet", okay? "forces him to sleep on the ground, never gives him food," I'm not that far on FoZ, but if he's never fed, how he doesn't look like malnourished? Hmmm? "beats him to bloody pulp over little mishaps," Played for laughs. "acts like a total b**ch to everyone she meets, loses her temper at the drop of a hat..." Maybe because she feels an insecurity complex? "and in the end, she never gets called out or punished for her actions," Ignoring certain factors again (self-improvement as a person, slapstick trope, etc) "winds up getting married to the same guy she beats up and becomes ruler of the kingdom, making her the biggest Karma Houdini in anime/manga history." IMO Dokuro is a bigger "Karma Houdini" but go off i guess "Yeah, I'll bet the kingdom falls in just three days. This b**ch is so horrible, she makes the other girls on this list look like shrinking violets." As someone who really likes shrinking violet/shy characters, this is a blanant insult to them. "Oh, and her English voice actress is the same one who voiced Shantae. (I have nothing against Cristina Vee, but why did she agree to voice this b**ch?!" Because...you weren't there when she agreed. How dare a VA voice both a character you like and you loathe with all your mind, soul, and body?! "Just why?!) BTW, I also hate the male character, Saito for his extreme stupidity, but that doesn't excuse Louise into beating him to a bloody pulp over and over again." Okay so you both hate Saito and Louise, okay i'm completely confused here. Do you hate Saito for being a complete idiot, or Louise for being mad whenever Saito does something stupid? "All b**ches belong to their rightful owners." Aleast you have basic respect to them. Closing thoughts Dude like no offense, but you really need to calm the fuck down and stop acting like it's the end of the world if a character beats up someone else for lolz. If it was played out seriously, there would be serious consequences. It's not played seriously. It's played for laughs, therefore there are no consequences. And also learn what "Karma Houdini" actually means. Also fix up your grammar please Here's the link to the IS Harem Abuse List i mentioned beforehand. Riff over! Bai-Bai! Category:Blog posts